


Trapped

by cloudcomet



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short one-shot on how Hayley feels about her pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This fierce woman needs a story of her own in which she is her own lead. I think she deserves that at the very least. I've no idea why so many hate her.

Trapped was how Hayley felt; both physically and emotionally. She hadn't anticipated all these complications arising from her one night stand and her return to New Orleans. She had simply wanted to find her family; her identity.  
  
Then she was captured at the bayou by a bunch of witches and then told she was pregnant. The news was like an ice cold pick in her heart; sharp and strong. She feared not only for her life but more of the fact that she had no idea how to be a mother. She didn't know what it was like to be loved unconditionally and thus, she didn't think that she had it in her to give to anyone else, maybe not even her child.  
  
But Elijah had come along, giving his promise of protection and safety. It was more than she had ever dared to dream of. He was the beacon of light guiding her to safety, the harbour shielding her from the storms and perhaps, an anchor to her sanity for whatever that would unfold. She wouldn't, however, allow herself to rely on him; there was no telling when he would leave or what Klaus' war with Marcel might bring.  
  
She had always been a fighter and a survivor. It would be no different this time. Her reaction and instinct during the attacks upon her were clear indicators that she was fighting for both of them now.  
  
It didn't matter that she was trapped or not. Her child was her chance to give what she never had and with or without any of the Originals by her side, she was resolved to do it.


End file.
